


Gotta Secret?

by sweetpeaches69



Series: OMGCP Drag AU [4]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, Scarlet's backstory yall, angsty, angsty ?, dex has a teen sister, made myself cry a little but it's ok bc I'm used to crying, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 09:59:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9486260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetpeaches69/pseuds/sweetpeaches69
Summary: Dex can't remember a time when Scarlet hasn't been there. In elementary school, she was a companion and confidante, talking to Dex through the crayon art he drew. She was confident and smart; she knew what she wanted and she knew how to get it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by an anon on tumblr. I love feedback!

Dex can't remember a time when Scarlet hasn't been there. In elementary school, she was a companion and confidante, talking to Dex through the crayon art he drew. She was confident and smart; she knew what she wanted and she knew how to get it.

In middle school, she was a dirty secret. Dex would try to smother her in flannel and sports, but she wouldn't go away.

In high school, she was both a friend and foe. The day after he drew her over his own face for the first time was the day Michael Brewer ended up in the emergency room for wearing a gay pride shirt to school. Scarlet was a mask that Dex put on in secret; she wasn't afraid of rejection, she wasn't afraid of her sexuality. She was allowed to kiss boys and hug boys and want boys.

Samwell sounded like paradise to Dex. As he had filled out his application, the saying "One in Four, Maybe More" filled his head until he was so dizzy that he had to lie down for a while.

Dex hates Nursey for a lot of reasons. Nursey walks around in skirts and writes poetry and his makeup skills are to die for. Nursey has two moms who buy him dresses and welcome the boys and girls he brings home. Nursey is from New York, and never had to deal with those old, conservative, homophobic men from rural Maine (one of the first things Nursey said to him was "Maine, huh? I love Stephen King."). Nursey is soft and smart and strong all at once, and it makes Dex green with envy. But Scarlet knows why Dex actually hates Nursey, and she's not afraid to tell him why.

"You like him," She whispers at night. "You're attracted to him. You want him to fuck you. You want him to hold your hand and write you poetry and take you out on dates."

Dex finds a tube of lipstick on his dorm room floor one day. It probably belongs to his roommate's girlfriend, but Dex pockets it and goes to class. Later that night, he sneaks into the dorm bathrooms, gets in a stall, and, using his phone's camera, applies the lipstick. It's not really his color; bright pink doesn't really go well with his complexion, but it still gives him a thrill and relaxes him at the same time. He feels adventurous enough to take a picture of himself. He justifies it by telling himself that he'll delete the picture later.

Over Winter break, his sister talks him into driving her to the mall for some last-minute Christmas shopping (Dex bought everyone's presents months ago). She wanders off the minute they get there, so Dex is left to browse all the shops by himself. He finds himself in some small clothing shop that's having a "Skirt Sale! 40% off all skirts and dresses!". Dex is about to book it out of there, but something catches his eye. He gravitates towards a red, sleek, sleeveless, velvet dress. Dex doesn't think he's ever wanted any article of clothing more in his life, even those light-up Sketchers in third grade. He checks the price tag, and the sticker slapped on top of the original price says it's been marked down to sixty-five dollars. It's a lot, but Dex has been saving up for a truck. Sixty-five dollars won't make a huge dent in his savings. Before he even really knows what he's doing, he's walking out of the store, the dress in a paper bag that he swings back and forth as he walks through the mall, trying to find his sister.

When he gets home, Dex locks his bedroom door and takes out the dress. He fishes the lipstick he found in his dorm room out from the bottom if his bag, and lays out the two items on his bed. He carefully strips off his clothes and folds them up, until he's just in his underwear. The whole thing feels ritualistic and spiritual. He grabs a pair of scissors from his desk and snips the price tag off of the dress. He carefully pulls the dress on over his head, the stretchy material fitting like a glove. He goes over to his mirror, moving around to look at himself from different angles. Then he grabs the lipstick tube, uncaps it, and carefully applies the pink makeup to his lips. Dex stands there for a long time, just staring into the mirror.

**Author's Note:**

> Come woo me over @ sweetbruise or agenderdex on tumblr


End file.
